


Brindare alla propria morte

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: BDSM, Canonical Character Death, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: La cosa peggiore è che Hel giustifica il tutto dicendogli che lo sta facendo per festeggiare la sua permanenza nel Regno dei Morti. Gli ordina di alzare in alto il boccale di birra scura e di brindare con lei, di brindare alla propria morte.





	Brindare alla propria morte

La cosa peggiore è che Hel giustifica il tutto dicendogli che lo sta facendo per festeggiare la sua permanenza nel Regno dei Morti. Gli ordina di alzare in alto il boccale di birra scura e di brindare con lei, di brindare alla propria morte. Baldur non può che ubbidirle perché, anche se Hel gli ha lasciato i suoi ricordi e la sua personalità, lui adesso non è altro che un suo servo.

«Il banchetto che ho organizzato in tuo onore è di tuo gradimento, cugino?» gli domanda l'altra dea, sorridendo (all'apparenza) gentile mentre Ganglöt le versa dell'altra birra nel boccale.

«Sì, moltissimo. Ti ringrazio, mia signora,» risponde Baldur, che non potrebbe mai risponderle di no. Non perché non voglia, ma perché la sua bocca, ormai, non è più adatta a pronunciare rifiuti.

E non riesce a dirle di no nemmeno più tardi, a banchetto finito, quando Hel lo raggiunge nelle sue stanze – è pur sempre il figlio di Odino, si merita comunque un trattamento di favore – gli slaccia le braghe e si siede sul suo membro inspiegabilmente eretto. Baldur si ritrova con le mani attorno alla sua vita, mentre spinge dentro di lei con vigore crescente.

Ogni spinta lo porta più vicino all'orgasmo, ogni spinta lo fa sentire ancora più sporco.

Chiude gli occhi e la sua mente corre a Nanna, visto che i suoi pensieri e i suoi ricordi sono l'unica cosa che Hel gli ha lasciato.

**Author's Note:**

> \- pubblicata il 03/06/2012 @ LJ  
> \- scritta per la seconda **Badwrong Week** di **maridichallenge @ LiveJournal**. Tema: BDSM, Non-Con, Dub-Con, Violence


End file.
